


Mine

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Bruce Wayne needs a firm hand and a sign that he is owned.For Kinktober - Marking
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Mine

October 8th - Marking

Clark Kent grew up a poor boy who worked hard for everything he had. He has always been a possessive bastard and Ma often griped about his unwillingness to share. It's a dog eat dog world out there and the world of Journalism has taught Clark that sometimes you just need to be merciless. His relationship with the Dark Knight of Gotham didn't change anything about his nature. Bruce was too wild, too independent, and something needed to be changed. One day when Clark had Bruce on his hands and knees presenting his ass, Clark decided it was time. Bruce had been constantly flirting with those vapid empty-headed socialites and other so-called heroes and it was time to real the brat in and show him who is actually in control.

Bruce just didn’t understand that he needs a strong firm hand to show him that he is loved, wanted and that he could allow himself to lose his iron-clad grip on his composure. Bruce is left gasping as Clark opens his needy hole with one finger, and then two. Stretching the older man and whispering what a good boy he is being for Clark. Bruce grunts and tries to deny, but Clark offers no relief and moves to insert another finger. 

Bruce looks good shaking and biting his tongue to try to stop the moans from escaping, but when Clark’s massive erection breaches his tight hole, Bruce screams. The fucking is rough and passionate, Bruce taking just as good as he gets. The sounds of thighs slapping and startled gasps permeate the room. When Bruce feels Clark’s smooth uncalloused hand wrap around his neck, he can’t stop himself from cumming all over his washboard abs and making a mess.

Clark bites down hard on the tendon in Bruce’s neck as his release fills Bruce’s insides. Blood runs down the side of his neck and covers the lower half of Clark’s face. Watching his cum dribble out of Bruce’s used hole makes Clark sees red. His eyes grow hot and he burns a brand into the side of Bruce’s round ass carving his symbol and showing the world who the Bat belongs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! Check out my Twitter @SluttyTimDrake for more ficlets and smutty thoughts like this


End file.
